


First Day

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Nia series [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-04-13
Updated: 1997-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nia's first day of school, and Blair is freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

DISCLAIMER: All characters, etc...all of them in the world of The Sentinel are owned by Pet Fly Productions & UPN. I've just taken them out of the toy box to play and I promise to put them back when I'm done, because I'm a good girl and I always put my toys away. 

However, Nia belongs to mia... 

I guess this story is rated NC-17 and includes sex between two adult men, it's also high on sap, you may have to brush your teeth after you read this, because the sap is quite heavy. 

Thanks to M. for the idea, and thanks to Yvonne for giving me the idea of what Jim and Simon's next career moves might be. 

All comments to LittleEva1@aol.com 

Now, this story takes place about four years after "No More An Orhpan Girl." 

## The First Day

by Little Eva

Jim Ellison's sentinel hearing picked up the movement close to him. He reached for the gun under his pillow then reached out for Blair, when he realized he wasn't there. Jim opened his eyes and sat up quickly, Blair was pacing the floor. Jim chuckled to himself, seeing Blair wearing only a pair of boxer shorts, hair wild, uncombed, pacing back and forth like a tiger in the zoo. Jim looked over at the digital clock and shook his head. It was 2:30 a.m. 

"Blair...," he whispered. 

Blair looked like he was talking to himself, he was so in his thoughts, he didn't even hear Jim. 

"Blair...Blair..." Jim tuned his hearing in on what Blair was saying. 

"...this is her first day man...her first day...oh man...I am *so* not ready for this..." 

Jim smiled and shook his head. Sandburg had promised not to obssess about Nia's first day at school, and here he was. 

"Blair...Blair..." Jim cleared his throat. "Dr. Sandburg," he said in a slightly louder voice. 

Blair suddenly turned around, startled at Jim using the professional title that became his two years ago, complete with a job as an assistant professor at Rainer. 

"Shhh...Jim, I don't want Nia to wake up." 

"Sandburg, she sleeps like a log. Now, come back to bed, Chief." Jim patted the side of the bed where Blair normally slept. 

"Yes, Sir." 

Jim chuckled. Blair used the "sir" when he wanted to be a pain in the ass. He started doing that right after Jim got promoted to captain, by the brand new Chief of Police, Simon Banks. 

Blair got into bed and Jim put his arm around his lover. "Blair, we made it through your dissertation, my studying for the captain's exam, I think we can make it through Nia's first day of school." 

Blair nervously ran his hands through his hair. "Jim...I just don't know...I mean...it's an institution...." 

"Blair, Nia's been going to day care since she was six months old," Jim reminded. 

"But that was different, Jim, that was at the university, it wasn't a...a...system..." 

"Don't forget those daddy and daughter classes I used to take her to," Jim said. 

"Well...Jim, that wasn't really school. I mean all you guys did was finger paint." 

"Chief, we did more than finger paint. Why do you think Nia knows how to read?" 

Blair shook his head sadly. "I'm just...nervous about...I don't know, about Nia going out there, being around all those other kids...who might tease her about..." 

"Us?" 

Blair nodded. Ever since their marriage in Hawaii last year, Blair had been worried about how Nia might be treated. The marriage was a dream come true for both men. They were married in a small church by the beach. It was a celebration of many things, Nia's birthday, Jim's promotion, a belated ceremony for Blair's doctorate, and of course, a celebration of their love and commitment for each other. Nia thought her daddies looked "super" in their black tuxedoes. "Some of those cops at the station still don't *really* know about us," Blair sighed. 

Jim smiled and gently touched his gold wedding band. "Blair, just because we don't make out in the middle of the bullpen, doesn't mean they don't know. I've had strange looks, but no one says anything, especially now. And about the school, didn't you tell me that there were two women who're raising two little boys, and what about that woman with the twins, who's living with two men?" 

Blair leaned into Jim's embrace. "I'm just scared Jim." 

Jim leaned forward and began to lick Blair's earlobe. He took Blair's earrings into his mouth and sucked on them. Blair giggled. Jim released Blair's ear and softly licked the flesh behind his ear, down his neck. Blair shifted as his cock quickly hardened. Even though they'd been together for so long, Jim was always amazed at how hot he still was for his partner, just as hot as he'd been the first time they made love. 

"Jimmmmm," Blair groaned. 

Jim's fingers traced circles around Blair's nipples, pinching the little nubs until they were hard. Blair continued to shift , Jim saw the evidence of his lover's arousal as his erection created a tent in his boxers. Jim took Blair's hand and placed it on his aching cock. 

"Oh, Blair..." Jim whipsered against Blair's skin, causing the younger man to shudder. "Look what you're doing to me..." 

"I'm going to have to do something about that, aren't I?" 

Jim shifted Blair around so the younger man was facing him. Jim pulled down Blair's boxers and Blair roughly pulled down Jim's; both me kicked the offending garments to the floor. Jim gripped Blair's buttocks and pulled him close, causing their cocks to touch. Blair bit his lips, crying out would definitely wake Nia. 

"Time..." was all Blair could get out. 

Jim nodded. "We got it." He pulled Blair in his arms and kissed him passionately, capturing the younger man's mouth with his own. "We've got all the time in the world." 

Nia wasn't sad at all about going to school, in fact, she was excited about it. She laughed and splashed around as Blair tried to bathe her. She sang over and over, "I'm going to school...I'm going to school..." 

Jim picked out Nia's clothes, a blue dress and a white shirt, and of course a blue sweater, since it was fall. The two of them dressed the little girl as she continued to sing and talk to herself, singing "school...school...school..." over and over again. Jim smiled, she was so much like Blair, always bouncing around, a million things running through her head. 

Blair looked at Nia in the outfit Jim picked out. He frowned. "Uh, Jim, don't you think that outfit's a little...you know?" 

"What?" 

He sighed. "Old fashioned. I mean, I don't know, maybe that's what little girls wore in the forties when you went to school but..." 

Jim cleared his throat. "It was the sixties, Chief, they even had TV back then, and Chief, Nia likes to wear dresses, in fact, she loves them." 

"Loves dresses?" 

"Yes Blair." 

When Nia saw herself in the mirror, she jumped up and down. "I got the blue dress...I got the blue dress." she sang. 

Blair just shook his head. "Oh, man." 

They took Nia to school in the truck. Jim drove, Blair sat in the back with Nia who looked out the window at the houses. 

"Daddy Blair, can we get a house like that?" 

Blair frowned. "Nia, I thought you liked the loft." 

"I do but...Daddy Jim...can we get a dog?" 

"A dog? We don't have room for a dog, Nia." 

"See? That's why I want a house, a nice big house with a big back yard." 

"Someone's been watching too much televison." 

Jim just sighed. Nia was only a child now, but later, the loft might be too small for her. He'd never imagined that he'd ever leave the loft, but... 

"We'll talk about it, right, Blair?" 

Blair's mouth dropped open and Jim smiled. "Change is good." 

"This is scary," was all Blair could say. 

Jim and Blair met Nia's teacher, a tall, pretty redhead named Karyn Roberts. She looked like a cartoon cut out character whose lipstick was a little bit too pink. She wore jeans and a white blouse. In the large classroom were about ten other five year olds, most of them were crying loudly, holding onto their mothers. 

"It's so nice to see you Mr. Ellison, Dr. Sandburg," Karyn looked from one man to the other as if trying to figure out exactly what their relationship was. "I have both of your names on the contact list." 

Jim smiled at the woman. "Yes, one of us will definitely come if there's trouble." 

Blair watched Nia as she looked at the other children. She let go of her father's hand and walked toward a finger painting set. Blair smiled. Jim was convinced she had talent, he had every painting of hers hung up around the loft. Blair was convinced his partner would spoil the child for good. 

"Look at Nia, Chief, she's not even afraid of being here. She's going to be just fine." 

All Blair could do was look around and shake his head. "Oh man, what an institution."  
  


* * *

  


Blair got the page while he was at a faculty meeting. When he saw the number, he jumped up in the middle of the meeting. 

"Um...excuse me," he looked around the room, nodded and rushed out. He ran down the hall and to his office, where he made the call. 

"This is Dr. Sandburg, I got your message, I'll be right there," Blair didn't wait for a response. He hung up the telephone, ran out of his office and the building. He jumped in his jeep, (he still had the Corvair, but only used it if he *wasn't* going to drive Nia any place and started it, tearing off campus at lightening speed. 

Jim was speaking to two fellow detectives when his cell phone rang. "Excuse me," he said. "Ellison." 

"Jim, it's me. Something's happened to Nia, the school called me, I'm on my way there." 

Jim bit his lip, he looked at the two detectives. "What happened?" he said in a low voice. 

"I don't know Jim, they called me, and I'm on my way." 

Visions of blood, or kidnapping flashed through Jim's brain. He cleared his throat. "I'll be right there." He hung up the cell and looked at the two detectives. "I've got to go, family problems." 

"Sure, captain," one of the men said, as they left his office. Jim pushed passed them, slamming his office door behind him, he didn't feel like hearing a smart remark or a snicker today. If something happened to Nia, someone was going to pay. 

Blair rushed into the Carrie Nation school, and bolted up the stairs to Nia's classroom. When he got there, he found Karyn Roberts, sitting with Nia and a little Asian boy. Both of them were looking at the floor. 

Blair let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Oh, God." 

Nia jumped up. "Daddy!" and she wrapped her arms around Blair's waist. 

"Dr. Sandburg," Karyn Roberts said. 

"What happened?" 

Just then Jim bolted into the room, panting, face damp with sweat. "I got here as soon as I could, Chief, put the damn siren on the car," he whispered the last part. As soon as he saw Nia, holding onto Blair, he sighed. 

"Mr. Ellison," Karyn said. 

Jim ignored her. He patted Nia's head. "Hey, Nini, what happened?" 

Nia moved away from Blair and then turned and pointed to the Asian boy. "He, pinched me!" 

"He did?" Jim said. 

"Damn, sexual harassment," Blair whispered. 

Jim had to fight from rolling his eyes. "Where, Nini?" 

"On my arm," Nia said impatiently. 

Both Jim and Blair looked over at the young boy, who now looked up at the two men. They saw that his eyes were red from crying. "She hit me," was all he said. 

Karyn looked at both men, then sighed. "Nia punched little Harry in the stomach," she said quietly, but in an impatient voice. "She punched him, gentlemen." 

"Did you do that, Nia? Did you punch him?" Blair asked. 

Nia stuck her lip out and looked like she was going to cry herself. She nodded. "Daddy Jim told me that I should always hit back if someone hit me, and he showed me how." 

Blair looked at his partner. "Jim..." 

Even though Jim had gotten a grip on his senses, Blair's use of his name, just now sounded very loud, and very accusatory. He whispered in Blair's ear. "I was thinking about...you know...like if someone tries to touch her....or something..." 

Just then a young Asian couple entered the office, with worried looks on their faces. Harry rushed to hug them. Blair looked at Jim. "Guess we have to explain this, huh?" 

Jim nodded. Then he looked down at Nia, who still looked like she was going to cry. "Did I do something wrong, Daddy Jim?" 

Jim picked her up in his arms. "Oh, no honey, it's just that...well...Daddy Jim's going to have to teach you that there's a time to hit and a time to go for the teacher." 

Blair just looked around at the white stark walls and shook his head. "This is so not the place for you, Nia," he whispered. 

As it turned out, the Wongs didn't want to press charges or sue. They did seem a bit confused when they asked which one was Nia's father and Jim and Blair both answered, but if it bothered them, they didn't show it. Jim's sentinel hearing picked up the nervous heartbeats of the Wongs as Karyn explained to them exactly what had transpired between the two children. The entire time, both Nia and Harry sat quietly watching the adults. The meeting took about a half hour. The Wongs both felt Harry should go back to school for the rest of the day, Blair opened his mouth to say something, but Jim smiled at Karyn and said it was alright for Nia to go back to class too. Nia looked up at Jim and smiled. Blair appeared to be in shock. 

Jim took the younger man's arm as the Wongs left. "Thank you very much Ms. Roberts," Jim smiled at the woman. 

Karyn smiled back. "You're very welcome." 

Outside, Blair paced the area in front of the building. "Jim...how the hell could you do it!" 

"Do what?" 

"Let Nia stay in that place...that institution. That boy pinched her." 

"And Nia decked him, Blair." 

"Yeah, no thanks to you. Since when are you teaching our daughter to fight?" 

"You agreed to it Chief, remember? It's a tough world and Nia needs to know how to defend herself...remember saying that?" 

Blair nodded, but he still shook his head. "And did you see that teacher, taking that boy's side, over Nia. She doesn't like us Jim." 

"She seemed very nice, Blair." 

"Well, to you. But I saw how she looked at me. Like I was some long haired freak. You know, Jim...I don't like this place at all. I don't think Nia should be here." 

"What are you saying, where do you think she should be?" 

"Home. Yeah...that's it...home schooling Jim, we can't have our daughter in a place like that." He pointed angrily at the building. 

Jim touched Blair firmly on the arm and looked into his partner's eyes. "Blair, baby, you're upset. Take a deep breath." 

Blair obeyed, closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, but when he opened his eyes again, Jim could hear his still racing heart. "I think home schooling's a good idea, Jim. I mean, I could do it, yeah, the state would certify me, I'm her father, I have a Ph.D. it would be better for her." 

"Blair, what about your position at the university, your commitments, your students. Blair, anthropology is your life." 

The younger man nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, okay Jim. I know...I'll find someone at the university to teach her...I better start interviewing people today. No one with any less than a Masters degree, and you could check their criminal records...or maybe I'll call the FBI..." 

Jim stared at his mate, as he remembered what he'd put everyone through when Nia was going to nursery school; asking a million questions about the meaning of life, dropping by the school constantly just because "he was in the neighborhood". It was a wonder he hadn't asked Jim to take the teacher's fingerprints. 

Jim put both hands on Blair's shoulders. He looked deep into his blue eyes this time. "Baby, listen to yourself. You want to take Nia out of school, isolate her from other children, because you're afraid of what she might face out here, prejudice..." 

Blair nodded and rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. "Jim, I love you more than anything, and I know it's right between us, partners, husbands, sentinel and guide...but...but I'm really scared Jim...I'm scared for Nia...I mean we made our choice, to be together forever, Nia didn't ask for this...maybe I should have...let Fredi put her up for adoption." 

Jim pulled his partner into his arms and held him tightly. "I know you're scared, baby, I am too. But we also made a commitment to Nia. We promised to raise her, the best way we know how. Blair, if Fredi didn't want us to have Nia, she never would have given you the option of keeping her." 

Blair languished in the comfort of his partner's embrace, then he looked up at the older man. "I know you love her, Jim...that's why you adopted her. I just wish I wasn't so scared." 

"I think that being scared comes with the territory." 

Blair squeezed Jim's arm; then they walked back to their respective vehicles. "Where'd you read that?" 

Jim shrugged. "Didn't read it. I heard it from Simon." 

Blair just smiled. "Ah, the big Chief Banks."  
  


* * *

  


Blair was giving a lecture from two to five, so Jim picked Nia up from school. After what had happened earlier today, he wasn't sure what to expect. Would Nia be angry, crying? Jim leaned against the wall in the lobby, not making eye contact with any of the other parents. He picked up several different conversations, damn, some of these people were just as bad as Blair, they didn't like the paint on the walls, they didn't like the color of the teacher's dress. Jim smiled politely at them, but did not get involved in any of their conversations. 

Then, the children came out. Jim listened for Nia's heartbeat and heard it, along with her voice, talking excitedly, to someone...When Jim saw her, he smiled, she was walking with Harry Wong, the boy who pinched her earlier. Jim wished Blair could see this. 

"There's my daddy, bye Harry," Nia said. She ran over to Jim, who scooped her up in his arms. After, Nia relaxed her grip on him, Jim gently put her down and took her hand, as they left the building. 

"So, how was your first day of school?" 

Nia looked up at Jim, blue eyes dancing. 'So much like Blair' "I liked it...Ms Roberts is nice, I like her voice." 

"And is everything okay with you and Harry?" 

Nia giggled. "He's cute," she said. 

"What?" 

"Harry's cute. I think I'm gonna marry him." 

They approached the truck. "Wow, that's a big decision. I thought you were mad at Harry, becaus he pinched you." Jim unlocked and opened the door, and lifted Nia up, she took her seat in the back and Jim got in the front, slamming the door. 

"Ms Roberts told him to say he was sorry and I said I was sorry for punching him...and then," Nia whispered. "you know what he did?" 

Jim started the truck. "What did he do?" 

"At nap time, he came over and kissed me...right here." She pointed to her cheek. 

"Oh, really?" 

"Uh huh...so now, we're going to get married, like you and Daddy Blair..." 

"So, when're you two going to get married?" 

"Oh...I don't know...maybe Saturday." 

"Saturday, huh? Maybe you guys should wait a while." 

"How long?" 

"How about until you finish kindergarden?" 

"But we'll be so old by then." 

Jim smiled. "I think you guys will be just fine. You know, it's always good to have a long engagement." 

"Did you and Daddy Blair have a long engagement?" 

Jim remembered how long it took from the time he met Blair Sandburg to the time both of them knew they were hopelessly in love. 

"It was long, but it was worth it." Jim laughed to himself, as he wondered what Blair was going to think of this upcoming marriage. 

Jim and Nia were sitting on the sofa watching some educational TV show, when Blair walked in the loft. Nia jumped off the sofa and rushed to hug her daddy. Jim could tell by Blair's expression that he was shocked at her exuberance. 

"Hey, Nia...how's my girl." 

"Fine Daddy Blair." 

Jim rose. "Oh, Daddy Blair, how was your day?" 

Blair blushed, he always did when Jim called him that name. "Fine. I've been looking into what we were talking about, Jim." Blair picked Nia up and sat with her on the sofa. Jim sat back down and smiled at the younger man. 

"Nia, why don't you tell Daddy Blair about your day," Jim said. 

"Yeah Nia, and then I'll tell you my news." 

Nia nodded, she grinned and giggled at Jim, and then turned to Blair. Nia took a deep breath and then relayed the same story to Blair, that she had told to Jim earlier that afternoon. Her eyes were wide, her voice, excited, she was nearly bouncing off the sofa. 

"...and Daddy Jim says we can get married after we finish kindergarden." 

Blair blinked, stunned not by Nia's last sentence, but by her enthusiasm, it sounded like...like.... "Nia, how do you like school?" 

She leaned against Blair. "I like it daddy, I get to stay, don't I?" 

Blair looked to Jim, who smiled and nodded. "Of couse you get to stay, Nia. Hey, Daddy Blair, what news do you have to tell us?" 

Nia looked up at Blair. "Yeah daddy...what's your news?" 

Blair blushed, ashamed at his own foolishness, and glad that Nia couldn't read his mind. He put his arm around his daughter's shoulders and held her close. "Nia, Daddy is very proud of you." 

After Nia was asleep in her room, Jim and Blair watched the news, before going up to bed. 

"Nia was so tired," said Blair as he undressed. 

Jim was already in bed, wearing his usual blue boxers. "Yeah, having a fight and getting engaged in the same day can make you tired, Chief." 

Blair laughed. "Do you think she's serious about that marriage stuff?" 

"Baby, she's four and a half. I told her she could get married after she finishes kindergarden." 

Blair got into bed and pulled the covers over him. Jim smiled, it seemed that Nia inherited Blair's intolerance to cold weather. "Well, Jim, what if she still wants to get married after kindergarden?" 

"Then you tell her she can't get married until she's finished first grade." 

"Oh great, Jim make me the bad guy." 

Jim put his arm around his partner and pulled him close. "I'm so proud of you, baby." 

"Me? I acted like an ass today. What was I thinking, home schooling? Shit, Jim, I would've pulled Nia out of school...she loves school. Shit, I almost fucked up big time." 

"You didn't, Chief...you didn't. You kept your head, you didn't walk up to the teacher and threaten to sue." 

"I wanted to. I would've if you hadn't been there. Shit Jim, I guess I just get too emotional sometimes..." 

Jim shook his head. "That's why I love you, Chief." Jim kissed Blair's mouth, slowly, easily, tasting the dinner of curry chicken, mint toothpaste, and Blair, both men hardened quickly. 

"I love you so much," Blair whispered. 

Blair wrapped his arms around Jim and Jim pulled Blair into his lap, Blair turned his body around so he was facing Jim, and their cocks touched through their clothes. Blair franticaly pulled his and Jim's boxers down and off. Naked, Blair began to grind his cock against Jim's, moving his hips in a vigorous rhythm. Jim shut his eyes tightly, he didn't want to come just yet, but the way Blair was moving, he didn't think he had much choice. Jim thrust his hips upward, matching Blair's tempo; their movements became more intense as the rhythm became dizzying. Suddenly, Jim felt his balls tighten, he gripped the sheets, threw his head back and grit his teeth as he came, shooting against Blair's stomach. Then, Blair leaned forward and dug his teeth into the pillow, screaming into it as he came against Jim's chest and stomach. 

For a few moments, they lay against each other, then Jim slowly got out of bed and retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom. After Jim cleaned himself and Blair off, he got back into bed, and the two men lay comfortably in each other's arms. 

Jim kissed Blair's forehead. "And that's why I love you emotional." 

Blair settled into his partner's arms. "I think Nia had a great first day, don't you?" 

Jim laughed, remembering Blair's earlier insistence on home schooling. "I think Nia had a great first day and I am very happy for you." 

"For me?" 

"For surviving it, Chief."  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
